Rain
by BluePrince14
Summary: Ia benci hujan. Namun siapa sangka hal itu terjadi di hari hujan? Hal yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena perasaan hangat di dadanya. Dan sebuah pelukan?/KyuHae. Oneshot. Fluff?/Review dongs? :D


**RAIN**

Created by BluePrince14

**Declaimer**

Super Junior isn't Mine

**Cast **

Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Donghae—KyuHae Pair

**Warning!**

Alternate Universe | Out of Characters | Yaoi/BL | Fluff (maybe?)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**Summary**

Ia benci hujan. Namun siapa sangka hal itu terjadi di hari hujan? Hal yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena perasaan hangat di dadanya. Dan sebuah pelukan?

**.**

**.**

Ia membenci hujan.

Lee Donghae—pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu memang tak pernah menyukai fenomena alam yang satu itu. Baginya hujan itu mengerikan—dengan awan mendung dan petir menyambar yang terkadang menemani, membuatnya semakin tak menyukai hal satu itu. Meski ia suka pelangi setelah hujan, meski ia begitu mencintai bau tanah yang basah setelah hujan, entahlah—ia tak pernah suka hujan itu sendiri.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak menyukai hujan. Itu adalah—

"Hei, Hae."

Donghae menoleh, melihat salah satu temannya—Kyuhyun menyapanya dengan tidak sopan. Ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan buku yang ia pegang, buku yang sudah ia gulung sedemikian rupa. Tak keras, tapi cukup menciptakan protesan dari orang itu bersama cibiran pedas dari bibirnya.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku hyung, Kyuhyun-pabbo!" seru Donghae pada sosok yang kini memegang kepalanya yang sakit terkena pukulan maut.

Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Huh. Iya, iya~ Dasar fishy tua!" ledek Kyuhyun saking kesalnya.

Donghae yang mendengar ledekan itu langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Kyuhyun—yang entah kenapa tidak pernah mempan ia gunakan pada bocah itu—tanpa bicara. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya masih disibukkan dengan acaranya memandang keluar jendela.

Ya, di luar sedang hujan—

—yang ia sesali mengapa terjadi sekarang. Ini sudah saatnya pulang dan hujan ini akan menghambatnya untuk cepat sampai di rumah. Me. nye. bal. kan.

Moodnya yang seharian tadi sudah baik, langsung drop seketika, karena hujan ini—

"Setiap hujan, kau sensi sekali sih, hyung. Seperti wanita sedang PMS," ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan tak berdosanya. Ia memang suka sekali asal bicara.

Alis Donghae berkedut—kesal.

"YAAA! APA MAKSUDMU, HA?" Donghae berteriak marah mendengar yang satu itu, hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan gulungan bukunya lagi, tapi sosok itu sudah kabur lebih dulu sambil tertawa-tawa. Sementara Donghae hanya mencibirnya kelakuannya.

Kyuhyun—Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia adalah adik kelasnya sekaligus temannya yang benar-benar jail. Aneh sekali ia bisa bertahan lama-lama berteman dengan orang seperti itu.

Donghae sendiri sebenarnya sosok yang ceria, bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Ia begitu suka menari, ia begitu mencintai musik, dan tentu saja tidak suka belajar, itu yang membuatnya menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja di sekolah ini.

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun.

Banyak orang yang memanggil teman _evil_nya itu jenius—Donghae juga salah satu mereka tapi ia bahkan tak mau mengakuinya. Gengsi.

Kyuhyun pintar—meskipun sikap pemalasnya tidak jauh beda dari Donghae, tapi ia bisa tetap mendapatkan nilai yang begitu bagus di sekolah. Ia juga pernah memenangkan Olimpiade Matematika, benar-benar tidak masuk akal mengingat kerjaannya setiap hari hanya menjaili orang dan bermain PSP.

Donghae tak tahu secara pasti sejak kapan ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Yang ia ingat hanyalah awal pertemuaan mereka yang benar-benar membuatnya jengkel karena uluran tangannya untuk berkenalan sama sekali tak digubris Kyuhyun.

Berhenti membicarakan bocah itu.

"Haaaah." Donghae menghela napas berat. Setelah membereskan barang bawaannya, dia beranjak dari duduknya—karena yang tersisa di kelas hanyalah dia. Ia melirik lagi ke luar jendela—

Dan helaan napasnya semakin keras

—karena hujan di luar semakin deras. Sama sekali tak ada tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya ada dua alasan yang membuat seorang Lee Donghae membenci hujan. Yang pertama seperti yang sudah di sebutkan tadi—menghambatnya melakukan sesuatu, dan yang ke dua—

"Oi!"

Donghae memutar matanya bosan mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mencoba tak memperdulikannya karena jika ia lakukan—ia pasti akan bertambah kesal dan moodnya akan semakin buruk. Ia tak mau.

Langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat, tak ingin menunggu lebih lama meski kini hujan semakin deras dan cuaca semakin dingin tak bersahabat.

Ah, bodohnya ia lupa membawa jaket.

"Hae-hyung!"

Suara itu lagi.

Kali ini dengan nada kesal karena tak digubris. Tapi biarlah, Donghae tetap mencoba tak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan, hingga—

"Hei."

—sebuah tarikan ia rasakan pada tangan kanannya, membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Menatap sosok itu bosan, "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Aku berteriak dari tadi tapi tidak kau sahut," protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Donghae memutar matanya, bosan dengan sikap kekanakkan orang ini, "Aku tidak dengar." Donghae mencoba membela dirinya—namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Kyuhyun langsung menyebutnya pembohong saat mendengar alasan tak masuk akal itu. Suara Kyuhyun tadi benar-benar keras, tak mungkin tak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Jemputanmu belum dating?" tanya Donghae sambil mulai melangkah lagi, di sini dingin dan Donghae tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama diam.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hyungnya berjalan langsung mengikuti, berjalan di sampingnya dan menggeleng, "Jemputanku sudah datang sejak tadi, tapi aku menyuruh mereka pulang lagi karena aku ingin pulang sendiri," katanya—ada nada bangsa terselip di sana.

Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung berkata, "Babbo..." dengan nada pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "YAAA! Hyung, harusnya kau bersyukur karena dengan begini ada aku yang menemanimu!"

Donghae mendengus, "Che, memang aku memintamu?" tanya Donghae

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kalo aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah sampai di rumah sekarang dan tidak perlu kedinginan di tempat ini."

Senyum muncul di wajah Kyuhyun seketika, "Ah, hyungku kedinginan, eoh?" tanyanya lembut—setengah meledek, Donghae tahu itu. "Mau pake jaketku?"

"Ani." Donghae menjawab ketus, terus berjalan. "Aku tak mau disalahkan kalau kau sampai sakit, babbo!"

Dan senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar, "Aigooo, hyung. Kau begitu perhatian~~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh kecil hyungnya itu dalam dekapan erat.

"Ish, berhenti memelukku, Cho Kyuhyuuuun!" protes Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, "Ani," katanya tegas.

"Kyuhyuuun! Kau mau membunuhku, eoh?"

"Ani."

"Lalu? Ayo lepaskan!"

Bukannya terlepas pelukan itu malah semakin erat—seakan-akan menyatukan tubuh mereka, "Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin membuat tubuhmu hangat, hyung."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau tak suka dingin, hyung—dan aku juga tahu kau akan ketakutan saat ada petir—"

"..."

"—Maka dari itulah, aku menyuruh mereka pulang, agar aku bisa menemanimu."

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu membuat hati Donghae terenyuh. Ia tersenyum, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, selaput bening menghiasinya matanya sekarang. "Gomawo, Kyu," ujarnya tulus.

_Ternyata masih ada orang yang peduli padanya…_

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Matanya memandang Donghae dengan senyum evilnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup ke dua sisi wajah Donghae. "Ne, hyung."

Donghae tersenyum manis, hampir menangis. Akhirnya—meski hari masih hujan, meski cuaca masih sedingin tadi, setidaknya hatinya jadi hangat. Dengan pelukan Kyuhyun—terlebih kata-katanya tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, mengembungkan kedua pipinya lucu dan berkata, "Poppo~"

Aish.

Seketika emotion berupa perempatan jalan muncul bersisian di kepalanya, "Pervert!" ujar Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun—berjalan cepat menjauhi namja itu.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku hanya minta poppo. Kenapa kau memanggilku pervert?" Kyuhyun berteriak protes. Ia berjalan dengan gontai tak berniat menyusul hyungnya. Ia sebal. Suasana romantic tadi hancur dalam sekejap. Kyuhyun mengumpat, menendang apapun yang ada di depannya dengan sebal—

—sampai ia mendengarkan teriakan dari kejauhan, "YAAAAA! Kyuhyun babbo! kalo kau ingin poppo cepatlah ke sini. Peluk aku! Aku kedinginan!"

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah hyungnya, dengan senyumnya yang paling lebar.

Chu~

"Ya, hyung! kenapa hanya di pi—"

CHU!

"Berisik! Diamlah dan hanya peluk aku."

Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan senang hati, seringainya semakin lebar.

Tanpa ia tahu, Donghae juga tersenyum—dalam dekapan hangat sang namjachingu. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah pacarnya. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Hujan mulai berhenti—yang kini menghiasi langit adalah pelangi. Yang kenapa terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dari biasanya. Apakah karena melihatnya dengan orang yang dicintai? Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

_Ia masih membenci hujan dan cuaca dingin, tapi untuk hujan kali ini, ia bisa tersenyum. Semuanya karena namja evil dan pervert itu_—_seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun._

**F I N ~**

**Cuap's Author:**

Aku tahu idenya pasaran banget ._.v tapi lucu aja bayangin KyuHae couple di bawah guyuran hujan, pelukan. Aih, so sweet~~ HAHA

**KOMEN PLIS :D**

See yaa ^^

**Bandung, 13/07/2012.**


End file.
